Shattered Armour
by SHUNDIIESx
Summary: AU. She was judged and feared, but she guarded herself well, convincing herself that she needn't depend on anyone. He was cruel - slowly cracking the unbreakable armour she used to protect herself... But more importantly, her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattering Armour**

_I own nothing._

She guarded herself well, convincing herself that she needn't depend on anyone. He was cruel - slowly cracking the armour that she used to protect herself... But more importantly, her heart.

_Hurt&Comfort, Drama, Romance, Friendship._

* * *

It was raining that night when he first met her.

He never noticed her; never gave her a bit of his attention. He didn't even know her, and yet... He was captivated when he finally managed a single glance.

From where he stood, he knew they were from two different worlds. He was high on the social status. He was born and raised in a wealthy family, and was heir-to-be to his family company. He had many friends, adored by everyone. She was on the opposite end of the stick. She was one of the students who got into their prestigious College by chance - winning their full-schooling scholarship with hard work and consistently perfect grades. She was too serious for her own good, and was hard to approach, only having a handful of friends.

What they had in common, he realised, was that they both seldom spoke. They both didn't like attention and they both would rather be left alone than be pestered by others. Although, their situations were slightly different.

His given attention was positive,

Hers was negative.

"What?" she hissed while sending a cold glance his way as he snapped out of his musings.

He thought back on her words and then studied her from head to toe, surprised. So that's what she sounded like. It was too bold for his liking - but, for some reason it matched her eyes. It matched her.

"You're soaked" He stated sincerely, but he hadn't realised he spoke after he said it. He noted that with his past reactions, he wouldn't have bothered with an explanation - maybe because he was too used to being giggled at and flirted with to really care about what the other was saying. There was a short, awkward silence between the two and she broke it with a small grunt, choosing to ignore him. He stared at her with a questioning look and, cautiously, approached her and held his arm with his black umbrella out to shelter her from the rain.

"I don't need your pity" It wasn't a growl, but it was most definitely angry. He sighed and stepped a little closer to her. "You'll get sick." He stated like it was a-matter-of-fact. She shot a grim, annoyed frown at him and managed to stand a good metre away, and folded her arms, ignoring his presence.

"Why are you waiting here in the rain, at night?" She let out a small sigh and dropped her arm to her sides. "That is none of your business." He couldn't help but be totally stricken by how she handled a conversation with him. This was something different to what he's used to. Again, there was a short, awkward silence between the two. Then he decided to break it this time, taking her hand and handed the umbrella to her. She just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I don't need it." He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and then shoved it back into his pocket - a few seconds later, a sleek personal BMW pulled up beside them. He cornered his eyes toward her and smirked, "Neither do I"

The sheer shock on her face proved that he managed to get to her.

From that night onward, he made a note to himself that he will get to know this mysterious young woman.

Because she managed to get to him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing_.

* * *

And again, she's managed to surprise him once more.

How is it that a young woman can just casually thank him, as if thanking a stranger who had returned something of yours that you dropped on the street, for letting her use his umbrella last night? All the females who had approached him then and now were either too shy to speak or even look at him, or had the intention of snagging a night out(or maybe _in_) with him.

_She_ was blunt.

Just a monotonous "Thanks," and, just like that, she walked away without a second glance back.

No way was he going to let her walk off like that.

"Hey, wait" she looked over her shoulder and raised a questioning brow. He could tell she wasn't expecting to be called back by the quick look of surprise she displayed when she realised it was he who called for her attention.

Ice blue met cobalt.

"You're doing it again" he doubled blinked to switch his mind back to concious-mode and edged his eyes both left and right and then back to hers.

"Sorry?"

"Staring. Stop it. It's irritating" now that made it awkward for him, making him drop his gaze to feign interest toward his shoes.

How did she do that?

He usually kept his cool and brushed off tsundere comments like that - but, this was something different. She wasn't trying to act staunch and cute just to grab his attention and play hard to get - he was too used to that. She was genuinely uninterested with _him_ overall.

What made it more strange was that her voice was just plain monotonous. Uninterested. Different.

Why was he even thinking about this?

"Was there something you wanted? I already thanked you for lending me your umbrella." she kept her body positioned sideways, ready to walk off at any second. He just gaped at his shoes without a clue as to why he called her back, pondering over his own actions.

Once again, that same awkward silence happened between the two as he lifted his eyes to meet with her irritated ones - yet, he smiled.

He caught her off guard, and she knew that he did once she let her risen brow fall.

"What's your name?"

Silence.

"...Well? You do have a name, right?"

"Lightning" that took him by surprise. He honestly didn't expect to get an answer from her. She couldn't believe she answered herself, either.

"I'm Noctis"

Her calm and expressionless facade returned, but this time her eyes looked elsewhere.

Without him knowing, they were only a mere ruler length away from each other. He had only just realised when she placed a gentle, yet firm hand flat against his chest to push him back to give her some space.

"It's time for class." she stated and was the first to leave.

For some strange reason, it felt as if her hand was still on his chest - right above his pounding heart.

* * *

A/N: thank you to my three reviewers and subscribers :) also to those that took the time to read this, thank you also. Have a good day/night.


End file.
